Something Precious
by crimsonphoenix13
Summary: In one night, a bond is formed between two very different people - can they bring the best out in each other, or will they fall along the way?


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Eyeshield 21, I just like to make the characters do my bidding for fun, I receive no money from this fic**

**Warning: Yaoi; violence; OOC; AU**

**Something Precious**

_An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction_

_By crimson_phoenix_

Chapter 1

Sena sighed as he walked home from the riverside; he had hidden there from the school bullies that usually followed him.

He stopped at a corner, trying to remember which way he had to go when he felt that he wasn't alone anymore. Sena stepped back, colliding with the solid chest of the guy behind him, realising quickly that he had been surrounded when he wasn't paying enough attention to his environs. It was too late to try and run now, the thug behind him had grabbed hold of his arms as one of the others came forward. He recognised him as Takana Hikaru, the leader of the group he had escaped from earlier.

"You shouldn't have tried to get away, pipsqueak. You've only made things worse for yourself."

Sena didn't see the fist coming towards him, but he felt it as it sank into his stomach, driving the wind out of him and making him double over, coughing as he tried to take a deep breath. Fists and feet started flying at him from all directions and he let out a strangled cry as he fell to the ground, closing his eyes and curling in upon himself for the slightest bit more protection from the assault.

The beating continued, but soon Sena could only hear the impact of flesh against flesh, rather than feel it. It didn't really register in his mind as he was nearing unconsciousness, but he still lifted his head slightly and opened his eyes.

With blurred vision, he watched as Takana's crumpled form was dropped to the floor near him. His saviour sat down on the bully as if he was a piece of furniture and stared at him.

Sena tried to get a good look at whoever saved him, but all he could see was long purple hair. He was drawn to the colour as black started to intrude on his vision. Sena tried to say something, anything, but he did not know if he succeeded before the darkness took him.

* * *

He wasn't looking for a fight, this time anyway, but when Agon heard the familiar sounds coming from a nearby alley, he found himself going there automatically.

When Agon saw what was going on, he sneered in disdain. How many people did you need to beat up a guy so much smaller then you? Wanting to gain the attention of the group of thugs, he stepped forward.

The ones on the edge of the crowd, who were waiting for their turn, noticed him first and when they recognised him; he did have a reputation after all, they were quick to inform the others of the new development.

Agon moved faster than they could even imagine, and soon four were down. He wiped some blood off of his left fist with his shirt before advancing on the remaining bullies. As was his usual modus operandi, he left the ring leader til last, and made sure that he received a thorough beating.

He was just dropping the trash on the floor, when a strangled sound emerged from the gang's victim.

Agon sat down on the body he had just thrown to the ground and stared at the broken form in front of him. The guy's head had lifted up slightly and he was staring back at him with bleary chocolate eyes. Agon felt a twinge in his chest; something that he didn't remember ever feeling before.

Then, so quiet that he barely heard it, the guy whispered 'Thank you' before his head fell back to the concrete with a soft thump in unconsciousness.

Agon stared a bit longer, then moved forward and settled at the boy's side, cataloguing the injuries that he had received. He swore loudly. The injuries were serious, the boy needed medical attention but he couldn't exactly take the boy to the nearest hospital. Due to his history, attitude and appearance, people were bound to easily jump to the wrong conclusion. Agon sighed, there was only one solution.

Carefully, and gently, Agon picked the boy up bridal style, and hurried towards home. Hopefully, Unsui wouldn't make too much of a fuss.


End file.
